The Boarder
by Hermsrocks4563
Summary: Ron and Hermione just recently got married and moved into a beautiful old house. Unexpectedly, they run into money problems that cause them to take on a boarder. Little did they know that their boarder would be their worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.


The Border The Border

Summary: Ron and Hermione just recently got married and moved into a beautiful old house. Unexpectedly, they run into some money problems. Soon, they both decide they should take on a border to help pay their bills. Little did they know that their border would be their worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.

--

Hermione smiled brightly and squeezed Ron's waist as they stood outside their new house that Ron liked to call the Den. Hermione had to admit, even though she thought it was silly at first, naming their house of soft of cute. The house was beautiful, perfect for a new family, with children hopefully on the way. It had a large backyard and a small pond for swimming or fishing. It was a two-story house, with a porch around the entire first floor. It was a dream house for Hermione, and by the way Ron had acted when they bought it, she wouldn't be surprised if it was his dream house too.

Ron looked down at Hermione's smiling face and kissed her lightly, but lovingly on the top of her head. Hermione looked back up at Ron and hugged him close to her as the couple enjoyed the view of the sunset fading behind their pond. They sat there until the lighting bugs fluttered around them, giving them butterflies in their stomachs at the thought of actually being _home_. Ron smiled mischievously down at his new wife, she looked up at him questionably, not knowing why he had that look in his eye. Ron laughed at her look and picked her up off her feet and led her into their new home. Hermione giggled and kissed Ron gently on his cheek, resulting in more butterflies in each of their stomachs.

As soon as Ron placed a smiling Hermione down on their kitchen floor, she kissed him once more, this time on his lips. When she pulled away Ron moaned and pulled Hermione closer. Hermione giggled, but pushed Ron away, he put his head down and gave Hermione his best puppy dogface he could muster. Hermione laughed, "Not tonight, we still need to get settled in"

Ron whined, "But 'Mione, we _are_ settled in, we unpacked everything this morning"

"Yes, I know, but this is our first night. I want to talk or cuddle. Second nights are for sex" Hermione told him.

Ron crossed his arms, "Since when?"

Hermione, too, crossed her arms, "Since I said it was "

Ron smiled, "Fine, doing _anything_ with you is fun"

Hermione giggled and grabbed Ron's hand to lead him up their stairs and into their bedroom. Together they flopped on their new, soft bed and started up at the ceiling. Ron looked sideways over at Hermione and grabbed her head. He pulled it to his lips and kissed it lightly. Hermione smiled and turned her body so she could face Ron. Ron used his other hand to play with Hermione's hair, "I love you so much"

Hermione smiled brightly, "I know. I love you too, more than anything"

Ron pulled Hermione close to his chest, "I want to have kids, a lot actually. A want to have little curly haired, freckled faced, red haired kids running around"

Hermione kissed Ron slowly on the lips, "You know Ron, I think you're changing my mind about what to do tonight"

"Does that mean you want a baby too?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled on top of Ron and kissed him on his soft nose, "What else would it mean Mr. Weasley?"

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, what are we waiting for?"

Hermione giggled as Ron switched positions and rolled over on top of Hermione and started to kiss her passionately.

--

Ron groaned, something bright shinned in his eyes. He opened them slowly and quickly shut them again do to the fact that 'that something bright' was the sun. Ron mumbled Hermione's name, when he got no answer he mumbled it louder and went to nudge her gently, only she wasn't there. Ron squinted his eyes open and looked over at Hermione's empty spot next to him. Ron groaned and slowly stepped out of his bed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt and some shorts for the day, and grabbing his and Hermione's dirty clothes from the night before on the way out of the bedroom. He tossed them into their hamper in the hallway and walked slowly down the stairs, noticing a smell of food cooking.

When Ron walked into the kitchen he stopped immediately at the sight that beheld him. There was Hermione, buck naked, cooking pancakes and bacon on the stove. Hermione turned around with a smirk on her face, "What's the matter Ron?"

Ron smiled and walked up to Hermione, "You're naked, I think I like living in our own house. It sure beats living with my mum and dad, you never walked around naked when we lived there"

Hermione laughed and ruffled Ron's bed hair, "Yeah, It is pretty fun, but it's sort of painful when I cook the bacon, a splatter stung me right here" Hermione pointed to a spot on her stomach.

Ron smirked, "I think I have a solution for that" Ron touched his lips to the spot to which Hermione pointed and kissed it gently. Hermione smiled and pointed to a spot right above her left boob. Ron kissed it there too. Hermione giggled as Ron ran his hands over her hips. Hermione then pointed to her neck, which Ron continued to kiss for a while until there was a faint red spot there. Hermione cocked her head to the side and pointed to her lips. Ron smiled brightly and kissed her forcefully on her full lips. Hermione kissed him back and wrapped her hand around his neck while he wrapped his own hands around her lower waist. They continued to kiss until Hermione roughly shoved Ron off of her, "The bacon!"

Ron laughed as Hermione picked up the burnt bacon with her spatula. Hermione laughed with him, "So much for bacon, but the pancakes are done and ready to be eaten. Grab yourself a plate and go eat while I clean this up, I'll be right out"

Ron nodded, a laugh still visible on his mouth, as he grabbed a plate and placed three pancakes on his plate. He set his plate on the table and reached his head around to see Hermione was still cleaning up the kitchen. Ron quickly ripped off his clothes and threw them across the room. Ron quickly took a seat and began eating his pancakes as if nothing had happened. Hermione walked in the room a few minutes later and set her plate on the table, but stopped when she saw that Ron had no clothes on. Hermione raised her eyebrows in questioning.

Ron smiled, "I felt left out, I think we should both be naked on Naked Sunday"

Hermione took a seat, "Naked Sunday?"

"Yeah, every Sunday we should just walk around naked, it'll be fun" Ron explained.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, okay. Naked Sunday it is then"

--

Hermione stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She stepped out of the bathroom and took her time getting dressed and drying her hair. She whistled as she walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch next to Ron who had a handful of papers in his hand, he looked stressed.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

"Money" was all he said.

"What about it?" asked Hermione as she leaned closer to Ron to see the papers.

Ron lifted his head and looked at Hermione, "We're not doing good Hermione, buying this house put a _big_ in our wallets"

Hermione half-smiled, "But we can fix this right? I mean, we can pay off out debts?"

"Maybe, if we both work overtime every day" Ron said.

Hermione groaned, "We can't do that, we would never see each other. Why don't--"

"You be a prostitute?" joked Ron.

Hermione playfully punched Ron in the arm, "Shut up! What I was going to say was that we could take on a boarder"

Ron looked puzzled, "A boarder?"

"Yeah, someone who lives here and they pay us for it" Hermione explained.

"I guess that's a good idea" Ron said sadly.

Hermione used her hand to lift Ron's face towards her, "What's the matter?"

"We won't be able to have Naked Sunday's"

Hermione laughed, "We can live without them, but for now let's work on finding a boarder"

--

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter :DD I'm not sure if this story is that good :( But please tell me what you think!


End file.
